Bagramon
Bagramon is the main antagonist in Digimon Xros Wars. AppearanceBagramon is an Unknown Level Digimon that resembles a demon with five red horns, eight tiny black wings, a giant skeletal arm for a right arm, and a skeletal right leg as well.Digimon Xros WarsBagramon is the leader of the Bagra Army. He was the one who was responsible for the war in the Digital World. His goal is to create the Code Crown and Reformate the Digital World into the Seven Satellite Kingdoms. It's been later confirmed that both he and DarkKnightmon are brothers. When the Bagra Army's numbers were dwindiling, he asked his brother for his help in which DarkKnightmon accepted. After all Seven Death Generals were defeated for a second time, Bagramon decided to fight Xros Hearts with the aid of his younger brother, DarkKnightmon. However DarkKnightmon had other plans. DarkKnightmon stabbed Bagramon and abosorbed Bagramon's data, and became; DarknessBagramon. Bagramon then killed DarkKnightmon for betraying him, and used his brother's data to form the true DarknessBagramon. Bagramon was defeated when DarknessBagramon was killed by Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode.The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time Old Clock Shop ManAdded by Venage237Though Bagramon didn't appear in this series, It's been implied that Bagramon somehow revived himself and reincarnated into a human known as the Old Clock Shop Man, and is no longer evil.ProfileIt was once a high-ranking Angel Digimon who ruled over the dead before it rebelled against God in despair when it realized how unreasonable the world was being managed. It then received the scourge of God and eternally lost one of its eyes and half of its body, and has since replaced that half with an artificial body cut from a ghostly tree. The long arm of its prosthetic body can grasp souls and it is a Digimon who is unable to live without obtaining the souls of others. Bagramon can even steal souls that linger in heaven and hell and can even snatch them from many Digimon bodies at once, and all this forms the basis of Bagramon's specialty of "Astral Snatcher". It has replaced its blinded eye with a large ruby instead of losing it altogether and through its attack of "Invisible Snake Eyes" it can locate any source of hidden power within the Digital World, allowing Bagramon to find the information it needs instantaneously. Bagramon is widely known across the Digital World as the "Wise Ruler of the Dead". Unless God answers its apologies Bagramon remains unfaithful to Him, and Bagramon will not back down from Him through any means necessary. For that reason, Bagramon continues to find alternative methods of how to manage the world that God so unreasonably created and its goal in life is to banish God from the world with its "New Justice".AttacksAstral SnatcherInvisible Snake-eyesScarlet Blood-wineChoujigen StormOther FormsDarknessBagramonMinionsEveryone in the Bagra ArmyThe Seven Death GeneralsEveryone in the Twilight Army Category:Anime Villains Category:Digimon Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Demons Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Devimon's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Angel Category:TV Show Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains